Printers that have an inkjet head for ejecting ink onto a conveyed medium, and a vacuum platen having a platen surface on which the medium is placed, and numerous suction holes formed in the platen surface, are known from the literature.
Printers of this type having an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the position of the suction hole group that produces negative pressure across the width of the conveyance belt, the adjustment mechanism being configured with valves for opening and closing multiple diverter parts connected to the suction holes, are also known. See, for example, JP-A-2008-183825.
A printer with a top platen having numerous platen holes, and a bottom platen having multiple plate members that can slide in the sub-scanning direction to change the size of the holes through the top and bottom platens, is described in JP-A-2012-51331.
However, because the configurations of the related art require multiple diverter parts and valves, or multiple plate members that slide in the sub-scanning direction, the parts count increases and the configuration becomes complex.